


[Podfic] Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

by Ravenmyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Drabble, Fluff, Lots of Oblivious!Trope, M/M, Misuse of Fire Alarms, Oblivious!Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underage Drinking, fireman derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmyre/pseuds/Ravenmyre
Summary: “He can't blame me for the fact that I live in a building full of people united in the singular effort to ogle Hot Fireman as often as humanly possible."Laura laughs, loud and echoing in the empty restaurant."Hot firemen can make a girl do crazy things," she agrees, nodding towards her brother's name on the menu. "Derek won't let me date anyone from his company, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the eye candy.""Send them my way," Stiles suggests, finally loading up a forkful of pie. "Apparently I'm incompetent enough that I need to be babysat at all times, because it would be cheaper than dispatching a truck every time I try to use a kitchen appliance."





	[Podfic] Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Click to [Listen here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3n4y70gghy3rmma/Cheeseburger_Baby.m4a/file)

Thanks!


End file.
